Channel 1 (Israel)
Channel 1 was one of the oldest television channels in Israel (with only the Israeli Educational Television being older) and one of five terrestrial channels in the country (along with Channel 2, Channel 10, Channel 33 and the Knesset Channel). Run by the Israel Broadcasting Authority, it started broadcasting on 2 May 1968, and is largely funded through a television licence, though there are some adverts. With the abolition of Israel Broadcasting Authority and the establishment of the Israeli Public Broadcasting Corporation, Channel 1 closed down on 14 May 2017. Its programming was replaced a few days later with Kan 11. History The law creating the Israel Broadcasting Authority was passed by the Knesset on 6 June 1965, with the television channel starting broadcasts on 2 May 1968. Initially in black and white, colour television was used from 13 January 1982, although occasional colour transmissions had been made earlier, most notably the Egyptian president's visit to Israel in 1977 and the Eurovision Song Contest 1979. In 1985, the "Israel Television in Arabic" department was awarded the prestigious Israel Prize, for its special contribution to society and the State. Until 1994 the channel was called HaTelevizia HaKlalit ( , lit. General Television) or HaTelevizia HaYisraelit ( , lit. Israeli Television), but became known as Channel 1 once Channel 2 started broadcasting on 4 November 1993. Programming Channel 1 productions * Diary (יומן) a weekly current affairs news show , it's transmitted every Friday at night . * Everything Justiciable (הכל שפיט) * Garlic, Pepper and Olive Oil (שום פלפל ושמן זית) * IBA News - the channel's daily news broadcast in English * It is time for language (הגיע זמן לשון) * The Jews are Coming (היהודים באים) * Like It Was (כך היה) * Mabat LaHadashot (מבט לחדשות) - evening news and current affairs, formerly presented by Haim Yavin * MeHayom LeMahar (מהיום למחר) - a current affairs news show broadcast half an hour before midnight * Psuko Shel Yom (פסוקו של יום) - a daily midnight program reciting selected daily biblical, Midrash or Aggadah verses * A second look (מבט שני) * View of the World (רואים עולם) Current events * Almost midnight (כמעט חצות) * Focus (מוקד) * Good Morning Israel (בוקר טוב ישראל) * The news of the past week (חדשות השבוע) * Popolitika (פופוליטיקה) * Press Conference (מסיבת עיתונאים) * Sports Broadcast (מבט ספורט) Investigative shows * Kolbotek (כלבוטק) Documentaries * Barricades (מיתרסים) * Clean the head is necessary (ניקוי הראש הוא הכרחי) * End of the oranges season (סוף עונת התפוזים) * The Film that Wasn't (הסרט שלא היה) * In the Jewish state (במדינת היהודים) * Pillar of Fire (עמוד האש) * The representatives (הנבחרים) * Revival (תקומה) * To the water wells (אל בורות המים) Culture shows * Ad pop (עד פופ) * Another Hit (עוד להיט) * A hit to the head (להיט בראש) * Made in Israel (תוצרת הארץ) * What a life (חיים שכאלה) Entertainment shows * Cleaning the head (ניקוי ראש) * The coop group (חבורת לול) * From Menny (ממני) * Motzash (מוצ"ש) * Shulchan Aruch with Doron Nesher (שולחן ארוך עם דורון נשר) * This is my secret (זה הסוד שלי)Sports programs * First Goal (שער ראשון) * Saturday's Game (משחק השבת) * Sports broadcast (מבט ספורט) Original series * Chedva & Shlomick (חדווה ושלומיק) * Late-night stories (סיפורים לשעת לילה מאוחרת) * Michel Ezra Safra and his Sons (מישל עזרא ספרא ובניו) Youth programs * Animals and smiles (חיות וחיוכים) * Cabbage head (ראש כרוב) * Carousel (קרוסלה) * Foxy Fables (משלים שועליים) * Hopa Hey (הופה היי) * Jinji (ג'ינג'י) * Kindergarten Party (מסיבת גן) * The last vication (החופש האחרון) * Legends of King Solomon (אגדות המלך שלמה) * Sammy and Soosoo (סמי וסוסו) * Service is not included (לא כולל שירות) * Shmil the cat (החתול שמיל) * Suspended in the air (תלויים באוויר) * Take a chance (קח סיכוי) * Tamari's hut (הצריף של תמרי) * Telepele (טלפלא) * Three Four Five and a half (שלוש ארבע חמש וחצי) * Tofsim Rosh (תופסים ראש) * Toses (תוססס) * Trust me (סמוך עליי) * The Tsatskanim (הצצקנים) * Tzipi nonstop (ציפי בלי הפסקה) * Tzippi Without a Break (ציפי בלי הפסקה) * Zap La Rishon (זאפ לראשון) * Zipper (ריץ' רץ') Sitcoms * HaMis'ada HaGdola (המסעדה הגדולה) * Neighbors (שכנים) * So what? (כן מה?) * Straight to the point (סטרייט ולעניין) Hosting shows * Friday with Gaon (שישי בגאון) * Friday with Michal (שישי עם מיכל) * A reason to celebrate (סיבה למסיבה) * Weekend (סופשבוע) Imported TV shows * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation * CSI: Miami * CSI: NY * Degrassi: The Next Generation * Downton Abbey * Fargo * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit * The Simpsons Children's/animated *''3-Kangaroos'' *''3-2-1 Contact'' *''The Adventures of Uniqua & Pablo'' *''The Backyardigans 2.0'' *''Barbapapa'' *''Belle and Sebastian'' *''Biker Mice From Mars'' *''Bosco Adventure'' *''Bouli'' *''The Busy World of Richard Scarry'' *''Calimero'' *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' *''The Care Bears'' *''Cave Party'' *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' *''The Chronicles of Narnia'' *''C.O.P.S.'' *''Count Duckula'' *''Danger Mouse'' *''Denver, the Last Dinosaur'' *''Digimon Adventure'' *''Digimon Adventure 02'' *''Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' *''Ducktales'' *''Fushigi no Kuni no Alice'' *''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero'' *''Garfield and Friends'' *''The Girl from Tomorrow'' *''Jim Henson's Muppet Babies'' *''Kidd Video'' *''La Linea'' *''Little Women'' *''Looney Tunes'' *''Macron 1'' *''The Mask: The Animated Series'' *''Maya the Bee'' *''Mr. Hiccup'' *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''Ovide'' *''The Pabloneto Show'' *''Piccolino no Bōken'' *''Postman Pat'' *''The Power Team'' *''Pumuckl'' *''The Raccoons'' *''Save the Day'' *''The Smurfs'' *''Snorks'' *''Spiff and Hercules'' *''Super Royals Action!'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Teletubbies'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Tweenies'' *''Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light'' *''Woof!'' *''X-Men'' Teen drama *''Heartbreak High'' Comedy *''ALF'' *''The Cosby Show'' *''Coupling'' *''Doggy Doctors'' *''Fawlty Towers'' *''Home Improvement'' *''The Magic Crown'' *''The Muppet Show'' *''Roseanne'' *''Soap'' *''Three's Company'' *''US Figure Skating'' *''Who's the Boss?'' *''Yes Minister'' Mini-series *''All the Rivers Run'' *''I, Claudius'' *''North and South'' *''Roots'' Supernatural/sci-fi/action/adventure *''The A-Team'' *''Airwolf'' *''Are You Afraid of the Dark?'' *''Charlie's Angels'' *''Columbo'' *''The Flash'' *''Hercules: The Legendary Journeys'' *''MacGyver'' *''Mission: Impossible'' *''The Prisoner'' *''The Six Million Dollar Man'' *''Stargate Atlantis'' *''Stargate SG-1'' *''Starsky and Hutch'' *''Threshold'' *''The Time Tunnel'' *''Xena: Warrior Princess'' *''Zorro'' Drama/mystery *''The Brothers'' *''Dallas'' *''Dynasty'' *''Homicide: Life on the Street'' *''L.A. Law'' *''Law & Order'' *''Little House on the Prairie'' *''Northern Exposure'' *''Rumpole of the Bailey'' *''Thirtysomething'' *''Twin Peaks'' *''Upstairs, Downstairs'' *''Wiseguy'' Technology Since broadcasting began in 1968 the channel broadcast in PAL format. Since digital broadcasting in Israel began it also can be viewed for free using small box. In May 2010, Channel 1 became the first public broadcasting house in Israel to offer HD broadcasting. Their first HD broadcasts were the semi-finals and the final of the Eurovision Song Contest 2010, and later the FIFA World Cup 2010. The channel broadcast Mabat, Channel 1's news program, in HD a year after. The channel offered a mixed selection of SD and HD programmes produced both locally and abroad. The HD feed was made available in late 2011, owing to the events of earlier in the year, when television stations in Israel ended analogue broadcasts. Advertisements Although the channel did not carry standard adverts, during breaks in high-profile programmes (such as coverage of Maccabi Tel Aviv's Euroleague matches) it displayed text on the screen, advertising companies, which was read out word-for-word by an announcer. In addition to the text advertising, Channel 1 also showed public information films commissioned by the government. During the election time it shows the party political broadcasts. See also *Television in Israel *David Witzthum *KAN 11 References Category:Jetix Category:Jetix Europe Category:Hebrew television networks Category:Noga Communications